I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to structures and methods for constructing a paved structure. Some embodiments relate to improved, simplified and/or lightweight means for the construction of such structures.
II. Description of the Related Art
The value of a home can be enhanced with a brick patio, deck, or path. Because brick pavers are beautiful, enduring and essentially maintenance free, it is not surprising that many homeowners want such additions. Often homeowners take the project on themselves. Installation can be simple; however, cracked slabs will result from ground shifts if the installation is done improperly. The current and the popular method for installing a brick patio, deck or path comprises the steps of compacting the sub-soil, adding and compacting a gravel layer, spreading a sand or a stone screening, leveling the screening, laying the brick, filling the cracks with screening, compacting the brick to a level surface and sweeping the screening into the open cracks.
Some problems with current designs include complex assembly methods that require a skilled craftsman. Additionally, current designs are generally very heavy and are therefore not suitable for use on structures that have low weight limits, such as many common balcony designs. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved method of installation, and for lighter weight structures. Some embodiments of the present invention may provide improved structures and related methods for installing brick pavers.